Gift
by ShuuShou
Summary: Uang jajannya bulan ini hanya tersisa koin-koin yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas meja. Lalu kado apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan untuk kaptennya?


Haizaki bingung.

Ia terus menatap uang koin di atas mejanya yang jumlahnya tidak sampai seribu yen. Tatapannya seakan menyuruh kepingan-kepingan koin itu untuk menggandakan diri dengan cara membelah diri seperti amuba atau apalah namanya itu yang penting jumlahnya bisa bertambah. Atau kalau perlu ia akan membelah uang itu supaya bisa berkembang lagi jadi uang baru seperti sejenis cacing di pelajaran Biologi. Ia lupa nama cacing itu.

Sukaria? Bukan. Terdengar seperti nama sebuah desa.

Binaria? Ah, juga bukan. Itu lirik sebuah lagu dangdut yang sering diputar tetangganya. Pergi tamasya ke binaria. Pulang-pulang ku berbadan du—tidak, tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya menyanyikan lagu terkutuk itu. Saking seringnya tetangganya memutar lagu itu Haizaki sampai hafal liriknya.

Oke, lupakan soal tetangganya, lupakan soal lagu terkutuknya, dan kembali ke masalah utama yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana cara supaya ia bisa menambah uangnya dengan cepat? Pengeluarannya bulan ini cukup banyak. Berbanding lurus dengan pemasukkannya. Istilahnya besar pasak daripada tiang.

Uang jajannya bulan ini hanya tersisa koin-koin yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas meja. Kalau minta kepada kakaknya ia jamin tidak akan diberi.

Atau memalak anak sekolah lain? Kedengarannya ide bagus. Tapi ia tidak ingin memakai uang hasil palakan untuk urusan yang satu ini. Tidak keren sekali menurutnya.

Atau meminjam kepada temannya? Oh, Haizaki lupa ia tidak punya teman.

Lalu bagaimana dan kado apa yang harus ia beri untuk kaptennya?

Haizaki frustasi.

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Gift (c) ShuuShou**

 **Special written for Rainbow Captain. Happy Birthday to you~**

.

.

.

 _Tuk... klutuk klutuk klutuk..._

 _Tuk... klutuk klutuk klutuk..._

 _Tuk... MIAAAWW-_

Haizaki menendang-nendang kerikil. Beberapa kali ia berhasil menendang kerikil dengan arah lurus. Di tendangan ketiga ia beri sedikit tenaga dan kerikil itu berakhir meluncur mulus mengenai sepasang kucing yang sedang kawin di depan gang sepi. Kedua ekor kucing itu segera lari tanpa sempat menyelesaikan aktivitasnya—meneruskan keturunan-setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan kesal kepada Haizaki.

Si penendang batu tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Padahal tindakannya barusan sudah menghalangi pertambahan populasi kucing di dunia.

Ah, masa bodoh. Pikir Haizaki. Populasi kucing bisa ia pikirkan nanti kalau sempat.

Yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan di hari ulang tahun Nijimura Shuuzo yang jatuh hari ini sedangkan kondisi keuangannya sudah diambang sakratul maut? Haizaki merutuki diri sendiri kenapa tidak dari jauh hari ia mempersiapkannya?

Ah, tidak. Itu bukan gayanya.

"Dai-chan. Ayo cepat."

"Aaah... kau berisik sekali."

Suara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang sangat familier terdengar olehnya membuat Haizaki menolehkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan tempat suara itu berasal.

 _Daiki dan Satsuki?_ _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_

Aomine dan Momoi terlihat memasuki toko perlengkapan olahraga. Haizaki karena rasa penasarannya ikut masuk ke toko tersebut dan pura-pura melihat-lihat sepatu di pajangan. Tapi telinganya sigap mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang tengah ada di bagian bola basket.

"Bagaimana kalau bola baru? Dai-chan, bantu aku."

"Bola? Tahu darimana kau kalau kapten butuh bola baru?" Aomine bertanya malas-malasan.

Momoi terdengar tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku 'kan manager tim basket Teiko." Setelah berkata begitu keduanya langsung membayar belanjaan dan keluar dari toko dengan sebuah kantong besar berisi bola basket baru.

"Tch. Bola basket, huh?" Haizaki ikut keluar dari toko tapi sejurus kemudian dia kembali masuk saat dilihatnya Midorima mendekat.

"Benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah parfum wanita, _nanodayo_. Sepertinya aku harus beli satu lagi untuk Nijimura-san. Tapi toko tadi sudah tutup." Midorima menghentikan langkah sejenak di depan toko tempat Haizaki bersembunyi. Setelah melirik jam di tangannya ia kembali berbalik arah. Mungkin mencara toko lain.

"Parfum wanita? Kau tetap saja aneh, Shintarou."

Haizaki keluar dari toko. Untuk kali ini tidak masuk lagi. Ia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sambil terus berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia beli. Pikirannya jatuh ke toko seratus yen yang ada di seberang jalan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bagus disana kalau ia pandai mencarainya. Baiklah.

"Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki hendak menyeberang jalan saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang dengan surai _baby blue_ berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah seperti biasanya.

"Tetsuya. Kau mengagetkanku." Haizaki tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana cara bocah biru ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa hawa keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi sedikit pun?

"Kau sedang mencari hadiah untuk kapten, 'kan, Haizaki-kun?" Mata biru Kuroko melihat tangan Haizaki yang kosong melompong. "Kau mau membeli apa?"

Haizaki mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Tch. Aku tidak tertarik memberikan hadiah untuk kapten sadis itu. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah kantong plastik berukuran cukup besar di tangan Kuroko. Haizaki penasaran dengan isinya.

Kuroko mengangkat kantong plastik tersebut. "Aku hanya membeli beberapa buku untuk diriku sendiri dan juga beberapa untuk kapten. Kupikir anak kelas tiga butuh buku bimbingan lebih banyak."

Oh, buku bimbingan. Haizaki tidak terpikirkan sampai seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu, Haizaki-kun. Aku yakin kapten akan menyukai hadiah apapun yang kau berikan asalkan diberikan dengan hati yang tulus. Aku permisi." Kuroko berlalu sambil menyeruput minumannya. Susu vanila kocok tentu saja.

Haizaki tertegun. Hadiah yang tulus dari hati? Apa maksudnya?

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah Haizaki masih terus memikirkan perkataan Kuroko. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud hadiah yang tulus dari hati.

"Oi, Haizaki."

"Hadiah dari hati, hadiah dari hati."

"Oi."

"Argh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tch. Apa tidak ada hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak mengeluarkan biaya sedikit pun?" Haizaki mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya. Membuatnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kau mengabaikanku, huh?"

Haizaki mendongak dan mendapati Nijimura berdiri di depannya dengan bibir manyun dan tangan penuh dengan barang-barang. Ada kantong besar berisi bola basket, kantong buku-buku, kantong berisi kotak kecil yang Haizaki tebak isinya pasti parfum, lalu ada kantong kertas dengan merek terkenal. Bulgari. Kalau Haizaki tidak salah baca. Ia tidak yakin itu huruf 'v' atau 'u'. Ah, itu pasti hadiah mahal. Walau ia tidak tahu apa isi di dalamnya.

 _Duakk-_

"Ugh- kenapa memukulku, hah?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengabaikanku, dasar bodoh. Ikut aku." Nijimura menyeret Haizaki masuk ke rumah setelah sebelumnya mengambil paksa kunci dari saku si surai abu.

Nijimura melempar Haizaki hingga _kouhai_ -nya itu terjatuh ke sofa. "Ugh, apa masalahmu?" protesnya.

"Mana si landak?" Nijimura meletakkan kantong-kantong hadiahnya di meja dekat televisi.

"Tidak tahu. Dia bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini."

Si landak yang dimaksud Nijimura tentu saja kakaknya Haizaki, Keigo. Mendengar jawaban Haizaki membuat sebentuk senyuman tercetak di wajah tampan Nijimura. "Bagus. Aku malas kalau ada dia disini. Tapi boleh juga kalau ada dia." Ia mengelus dagu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Haizaki tidak mengerti.

"Aku berencana bermesraan denganmu di depannya. Dia pasti akan murka sekali." Nijimura terkekeh membayangkan ekspresi Keigo saat melihat ia dengan Haizaki berduaan.

Sontak wajah Haizaki memerah. "D-dasar bodoh."

Melihat ekspresi Haizaki membuat Nijimura gemas ingin menyentuhnya, "Pfft... wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus." Nijimura bergerak hingga memposisikan dirinya di atas Haizaki. Jemarinya mengusap pipi yang perlahan berubah warna tersebut. Nijimura tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu sisi lain dari seorang Haizaki Shougo adalah tsundere manis nan menggoda selain dirinya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat seorang preman berandalan seperti Haizaki mengeluarkan sisi lainnya tersebut.

Haizaki hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya kalau dihadapan Nijimura. Entah kekuatan apa yang menghipnotisnya hingga ia diam saja saat pipinya disentuh. Haizaki benci mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya cukup menyukai cara Nijimura memperlakukannya. Di satu sisi Nijimura bisa sangat menyebalkan tapi di sisi lain ia juga bisa sangat memabukkan.

"Mana hadiahku?" Nijimura berbisik di telinganya sambil meniupkan nafas. Wangi mint singgah di indra penciuman Haizaki membuat si surai abu sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman. Jantungnya selalu tidak siap kalau seperti ini.

"A-aku lupa."

"Lupa? Kalau begitu-" Nijimura menggigit pelan daun telinga Haizaki. "-kau yang jadi hadiahku. Bersiaplah." Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Haizaki semakin bergerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Nijimura untuk menyingkir dari atasnya namun nihil. Nijimura tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Gigitan pelan berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil mulai dari bawah telinga hingga turun menuju ceruk leher. Terakhir sebuah hisapan kuat diberikan hingga meninggalkan bekas merah kehitaman di perpotongan leher Haizaki.

Wajah preman Haizaki semakin memerah. "Menyingkir dariku."

Sebuah penolakan yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi semata.

"Hadiahku dulu." Kecupan-kecupan kembali di daratkan di leher. Namun kali ini di sisi yang satunya. Beberapa tanda kepemilikan juga tak lupa ditinggalkan disana.

Haizaki tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apalagi saat ia rasakan tangan Nijimura mulai bergerak menginvansi bagian-bagian lain dari tubuhnya.

"T-tunggu dulu. Akan kuambil hadiahmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Tangan Haizaki mencoba menahan tangan Nijimura sebelum tangan itu menjelajah terlalu jauh.

"Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang lupa." Nijimura manyun dan menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian bertumpu pada kedua tangan dengan Haizaki berada di antaranya. "Mana?" tuntutnya.

"Di kamarku. Kuambil dulu." Haizaki mendorong Nijimura dari atasnya. Kali ini ia berhasil. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sambil otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok diberikan.

Nijimura duduk menunggu sambil mengira-ngira hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Haizaki.

Semenit dua menit berlalu. Hingga menit kelima sejak ia pergi, Haizaki belum juga kembali.

"Oi, kau lama sekali." Nijimura sedikit berteriak. Apa jangan-jangan si bodoh itu ketiduran? Nijimura segera menyusul ke kamar Haizaki.

Saat ia masuk didapatinya Haizaki tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Seperti sedang menunggunya. Netra abu itu tidak menatapnya.

"Mana hadiah—" belum sempat Nijimura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Haizaki sudah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan lembaran kertas kecil sebesar kupon undian lotre. Nijimura bingung tapi tetap mengambil kertas tersebut.

Kertas kecil itu ada tiga lembar dan bertuliskan 'Kupon Permintaan' di setiap lembarnya.

Nijimura _cengo_.

"Ini hadiahku?"

Haizaki mengangguk. Masih tidak menatap Nijimura.

Pandangan Nijimura kembali beralih kembali ke kupon permintaan yang ada di tangannya. Sejurus kemudian tawa kecil terdengar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Haizaki akan bertindak seperti ini. Sangat manis menurutnya.

"Tch. Kenapa kau tertawa? Kalau tidak mau sini kembalikan." Haizaki bergerak hendak merebut lembaran itu dari tangan Nijimura tapi dengan gesit Nijimura menangkap tangan Haizaki kemudian meraih pinggangnya mendekat.

"Hadiahmu seperti anak SD saja, Haizaki."

Rasanya Haizaki ingin memukul wajah kakak kelasnya ini kemudian melemparnya ke teluk Tokyo atau dari Gunung Fuji sekalian. Sudah susah-susah ia membuat dan mengorbankan harga dirinya namun yang didapatnya hanya ejekan. Apanya yang 'hadiah tulus dari hati' akan disukai? Omong kosong.

Haizaki berontak. Namun Nijimura tidak melepaskannya. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Haizaki membuat si pemuda abu tersebut menahan nafas sejenak.

"Tapi aku paling suka hadiah darimu. Terima kasih." Nijimura tersenyum kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan ke kening Haizaki. Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya ucapanku? Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan."

Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi mulai dari kapan sampai kapan kupon ini berlaku, huh?"

"Mulai sekarang dan tidak ada batasnya."

"Apa aku boleh meminta apa saja?"

"Selama itu masih masuk akal."

Nijimura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu—" ia mengambil sehelai kupon kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana Haizaki. "—aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang."

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Wahaha... saya nulis apaan? Bodo ah, bodo /boboan/**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
